Part Of History
by cafewriter
Summary: Victorian Era of England London,1870. French woman Delphine moves to England, London with her Husband only to find herself falling out of love with him and feeling lonely. When she meets the intelligent, independent daughter of one of her husbands friends, Cosima. What happens what two women fall in love in a time so forbidden? Cosima/Delphine, Cophine.


Part of History.

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and I'm not entirely sure where this is going but I have a few ideas. Just a little bit of background of the fanfic, its set in 1870, England, London during the Victorian era. At this time Britain was ruled my Queen Victoria and there was a campaign for woman's rights known as the suffragettes who were mainly campaigned for the women's vote. There was also a very great distinction between the rich and poor during this period. I hope with the fanfic to highlight the importance of the role of women during this era and the fact that lesbian relationships did still happen back then! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

His face was different from what I remembered back in France, his feature seemed to have changed. As though when we crossed from France to England the weight of this country caused wrinkles on his face to form, the distinct frown he now holds, his gaze sour, I no longer see happiness in his eyes, these aren't the eyes I fell in love with and these aren't the eyes I want, they aren't my eyes. I can't help but stare at this man sat in front of me, wondering who he is despite knowing that he's my husband. I shake my head and try to dismiss these cold thoughts, 'non', 'what's that?' oh no, I'm speaking out loud again, 'oh nothing, sorry'. I can't talk to him, instead I stare out of the carriage, feeling the vibrations through my feet to my chest as the two well-groomed brown horses pull us along the sun kissed cobbles of London, England. Not France. I'm not home anymore. After staring out into the nothing for what seemed like hours we started to approach crowds of people, English people, their accents strong and sharp unlike the elegance and sweetness of the French accent. I can't help but people stare, noting the evident distinction between the rich and the poor, children dressed as fancy as can be clutching on to the hands of their mothers who are pulling them away from the ragged dressed children that are begging. I shudder and force myself to look away, to stare at this man in front of me, non my husband.

The carriage begins to come to a slow stop, pulling up outside a grand house, my new home. The driver comes to my door and opens it, offering me a hand and I can't help but notice how my husband hadn't offered. It's true, our once wild crazed love back in France had begun to fade and the move to England would only highlight this. Brushing the thought away instead I allow the sun to kiss my pale freckled skin, covering me like a silk blanket, tilting my head to the side as though giving this sun better access to myself. Stepping Inside the grand house I take a 360 spin of my new 'home', noting the interior and grand designs, I can't help but whisper 'merde'. 'Del you know how much I hate you using such language, please, its unlady like' I hate when he does this, tries to control my words even when they aren't his language. 'Delphine' 'You know I prefer you to call me Delphine' 'Yes, well about that name, perhaps you should consider a more hmm British name? now that you're here' his words were harsh and hurt but I simply nod as to not start another argument. I find myself doing that a lot, simply agreeing and going on along with anything he demands so to not start an argument. It was what had brought us to England, once married he demanded that we leave France and live in his home country, he'd boasted with pride at how their new Queen Victoria had only added to the greatness of the British empire. But I was a little less enthusiastic, leaving my family, friends and France behind. Sighing I simply turn and smile at the three well groomed, young women that stand in front of me, I'm told these women are to be my servants, to wait on my every need and command yet I can't help but think they're just another way for my husband, Aldous, to control me.

A week had passed since their move to France and just as Delphine had thought, she saw her husband less and less which she hated to admit but was what she preferred. Instead she became even more lonely despite the house being constantly filled with many servants, she hated its grandness and often imagined all of her cousins, nieces, nephews and younger siblings filling the house up with laughter and fun. She missed them and their loving company. Trying to brush the thought out of her head she felt constantly guilty for having such hatred and resentment towards her husband who had taken her out of her poverty life in France and brought her to this beautiful house, no home, in Britain. Taking a deep breath Delphine glanced at her reflection in the mirror, noting her sunken eyes, she called for her three ladies to do her makeup and fix her hair, today she decided she was going to accompany her husband on one of his ball dances with colleagues.

I couldn't help but admire myself in the mirror, my gold dress clung to my chest perfectly, highlighting my breasts, the frock floating out at my sides and my blonde curled hair was now in a tight low up do and my makeup so elegant and British. I looked British, I looked like I belonged. For the first time I found myself smiling since our move here. 'Your husband won't know what's hit him Mam' Brooke spoke, her Irish accent making me smile, she was by far my favorite out of the maids even if she had completely ignored me every time I told her to call me Delphine, not Mam. Approaching Aldous at the front door, I don't know what I expected, perhaps for him to sweep me off of the floor like he had done many times before back in France, to compliment me on how great I looked? Instead he simply smiled and offered me his arm to walk out to the carriage. Feeling deflated, unappreciated and unloved this idea of a ballroom dance seemed less and less appealing.

The night was in full swing, people were 'dancing' although Delphine was unfamiliar with this sway of a dance and much preferred the way she had danced fast, clapped and sang the words with her family at home. Sinking another glass of wine, she squinted her eyes at the bitterness, again it was less than what she had tasted in France. As the night began to come to an end Delphine was glad she'd no longer have to make small talk and fake smile at her husband's friends anymore.

'Hi Aldous! I didn't think you'd be back in England! What happened to France?!' A tall, suited man with a very interesting and eccentric moustache approached us. I couldn't help but think how much he looked like my papa and found myself once again lost in my thoughts of France, thinking of its beautiful surroundings I began to mentally trail away from the conversation and at first, I didn't hear the eccentric man introduce the woman that was now stood directly in front me, I hadn't even noticed her. 'Delphine, this is Mr. Niehaus daughter, Cosima' The woman wore a bright red dress but it didn't stick out at the sides like mine but instead it complimented her figure perfectly, her lips a vibrant red and her hair down floating long and brown with the ends having their own natural curl. I couldn't believe the beauty of the young girl in front of me, never had I seen a woman look so beautiful. 'Hay Delphine, nice to meet you' the words echoed in my ears, so soft and yet this accent wasn't British but? American? 'Enchante', my lips began to speak before my mind even knew what I was saying, with a hint of seduction to the word I hadn't intended but nobody seemed to notice. The red dressed woman smirked, showing the tip of her tongue through her teeth as she repeated 'Enchante' her American accent butchering the elegance of the French word. 'English, please' Aldous scolded as though I was a child and not his wife. Noticing the obvious pain and humiliation in her eyes Cosima turned to her father, 'Hay Dad, I'm going to show Delphine around, that ok' with a quick nod the woman took Delphine's hand and rushed her away from Aldous as though he was a great felon and not her husband, the man who should love her more than anyone. The sudden touch of this woman, Cosima's skin against mine made the nerves inside of me explode throughout my body. 'Is this, is this your house Cosima' again I found myself speaking before I had truly thought the words but I found myself intrigued, wanting to know more about this woman. 'Yes, well my Fathers but I've stayed here a lot since I moved back from America' 'Oh its beautiful, I noticed you did not have the British accent' 'no I was born in America but my Dad he's British and when my Mom died when I was 10 I moved there to be with my gran and never came back until now because my father, he's losing his mind but I was at University there' The sadness of Cosima's words made me want to wrap my arms around her tight, to keep her safe and then the detail of College entered my mind, 'I'm sorry about your Mama and now Papa Cosima, College? what did you study' 'it's ok, I'm ok ' Cosima replied with a smile that didn't match the sadness in her eyes 'I studied chemistry, specializing in environmental science but I've put my degree on hold to come home and care for my father, science is a passion of mine actually' 'wow, that's amazing, science was a passion of mine when I was younger but my future was always to marry, to be a wife and mother' 'Oh gosh Delphine, that's not the true talk of a suffragette now is it?' there it was again, the teethe grin with the tip of Cosima's tongue poking out 'suff-re, what?' puzzled by this new word, not knowing its meaning. 'suffragette, woman's rights? It's a little hush hush but it's on the high right now, were campaigning for the vote, maybe you should come to one of our meetings' Cosima spoke with passion, her arms flying frantically in the air, Delphine could tell this meant a lot to her. Despite Delphine being brought up in a very catholic conservative family, having been taught that politics and education were not for a woman, the invitation excited her and the opportunity to see her new friend only added to her excitement. 'perhaps, yes'.

both women exchanged a smile and spent the remainder of the night sat outside on the benches, talking about each other's home country and what it was like to be in England, 'it's nice, to have a friend in the new big brave world' Delphine spoke with truth, 'ditto' Cosima responded, Delphine not truly knowing what the word meant had laughed she hoped to learn more words from Cosima in the future. For the first time she found herself excited for the future, excited to be around and learn more about her new British? American? Friend?


End file.
